five_nights_with_elizabeth_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutscenes
Night 1 Rotom was on its way to watch the Pokémon Storybook anime on the computer. But when it went to select its favorite episode, it was gone. Rotom: What the hell? Where did all the episodes go? Um... Wait a second. I thought I thought heard some noises last night, but I only found Dragonet. Maybe one of the others knows something. *Start of Video Call* Elizabeth: Huh? Rotom, what is it? Rotom: The episodes of the Storybook anime are missing! Did you guys hear anything last night? Elizabeth: No. We were asleep. Rotom: I need your help. Can you please help me? Elizabeth: Sure. Rotom: Maybe it was a burglar! Elizabeth: Well everyone. We have a burglar to catch. Pokémon: WHAT?! Elizabeth: Where did you look? Rotom: Everywhere basically. However, I did not find anyone. I did not check the others’ rooms, the Garage, the Laundry, or the Poké Ball storage room. Elizabeth: Let’s go everybody. We have a burglar to catch. Night 2 *Start of Video Call* Rotom: You guys found nothing? Elizabeth: No, the house was empty of intruders. Rotom: Maybe it's one of Team Rocket's schemes. I can’t use my detection arms because this is a video game, remember? Bubblegum: I guess. Elizabeth: I know! She quickly leaves. After a few seconds, Ninja Dragonet comes in from the kitchen. Dragonet: You wanted me here? Rotom: Aah! Don’t do that! Elizabeth: Dragonet. We need your help tracking down an intruder in this house. The anime episodes are disappearing. Dragonet: Uh, okay. Let me have access to the power box in the Garage. With no power, that thief will be defenseless against me. Finny: Mommy, when can I stab them? Dragonet: If you can find them, do it. Night 3 *Start of Video Call* Elizabeth: More episodes are gone and we have found nothing! Dragonet: Maybe they have invisibility cloaks? And who kept shutting the Garage door on me? Rotom: They don't have invisibility cloaks! This is not Harry Potter! Elizabeth: I can’t find my security camera anywhere and that controls the garage door opening and closing. Rotom: Too bad Baby Furbo doesn't exist until the second game. She would be so useful. Dragonet: Now what can we do? Pie walks in. Pie: I could distract them with my tasty blueberries. Elizabeth: We need your help. Please try anything you can to find this person. Bubblegum: I could listen with my hearing, but Lord Foodyeater and Lord Top2456 don't want me to. Dragonet: Video game logic, Bubblegum. Night 4 Pie: Sorry, I found nothing. Dragonet: Oh, fantastic. Ditto: Lord Top2456, can I transform into a Venonat and find the hacker? Top2456: No, it’s a video game. No cheap tactics. Ditto: Dammit! Elizabeth: What can we do now? Rotom: Cinccino? No, maybe that... Elizabeth teared up. Dragonet: I'll go get her. The fish came back with Cinccino. Cinccino was happy to see her former Trainer. Cinccino: Dragonet told me about the situation. Ultra: Hey, everyone. I brought backup. Ultra walks in with a Xenomorph. Cinccino: What is that thing?! Ultra: A Xenomorph. Cinccino: Xenomorph?! Finny screamed at the Xenomorph and hid behind her mom. Finny: Mommy, do something! *Whimpers* The poor fish shut her eyes, trembling in terror. The creature was at least 9-10 feet tall. Ultra: As long as this thing isn’t angry, you’re safe. Finny prayed to Lord Foodyeater for help. Ultra: Also, it can’t talk. Dragonet: Oh no! I completely forgot! Nurse Joy is going to kill me! Cinccino: What are you talking about? Cinccino was confused over what Dragonet was talking about. Dragonet: Uhh, I have a cupcake sale to go to and the cupcakes are getting cold... Pendelf: LIAR. If you had a nose, it would be as long as a Wailord by now.Category:Cutscenes